ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sampheer
Sampheer (アビレル, Sanfia) is a Saiyan who came to Earth after fleeing the captivity of the galactic gangster Bakkaret. Born after the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld, he and his elder brother were sold to Bakkaret by their parents under the pretense they would be protected from the the Frost Demons who were hunting the remaining Saiyans. As his champion, Sampheer was forced to engage in death matches alongside his older brother as the infamous Saiyan Brothers duo. When he matured into a full-fledged fighter, Sampheer escaped from Bakkaret and engaged his chief enforcer Drakoo in battle. It was his defeat by Drakoo that led to his arrival on Earth as his damaged space pod later crashlanded there. After arriving on Earth, Sampheer encountered a kunoichi from Konohagakure who nursed him back to health. The two eventually fell in love and went on to concieve a son and for once he was able to live a stable life. Alas, his happines would come to an end as Drakoo returned to Earth in search of him. Engaging the alien in a rematch proved to be fatal and Sampheer was killed. Sent to the Other World after his death he earned the favor of Raja Kai by partaking in the Other World Tournament and became the personal mentor of his successor Prince Kai. Appearance Sampheer is tall and lean with broad shoulders and a fair complexion. As is traditional with all pureblooded members of the Saiyan species, he has black hair. However, his is unique as it features brown highlights. Also reflecting his Saiyan heritage is the spikiness of his hair. Although not nearly as long as most Saiyans, Sampheer's hair is considered to look unkempt by most Earthling standards, its tips extending inches beyond his ears and his bangs reaching down over his eyes. Sampheer's sharp eyes are black and are lined above by his thin brows. The attire that Sampheer wears is consistent with martial arts culture. He is almost never seen without a white gi and even wore a variation of his current one as a child. The shirt of his gi is always open with his bare chest exposed, the bandages that extend up his stomach towards the lower edge of his chest being clearly visible. The shirt is also lined with black around the edges whereas his pants are entirely white. In addition to those on his torso, there are bandages covering at least Sampheer's lower legs down onto his feet. Personality Sampheer's behavior has changed drastically over the course of his life. At the age of nine he possessed a faint innocence and naivety towards the workings of the universe around him despite having already killed. He always had a value for life and detested both fighting for money and killing. However, he did both of things so he and his older brother would not be tortured by their captors. As a child he failed to understand the magnitude of his own actions and even refused to take responsibility for his killings, pinning the blame on his circumstances. After escaping from Bakkaret his outlook changed and he had matured enough to accept the fact that he could have made choices as well as saved himself long ago. In contrast to his elder brother who was always serious, goal oriented, and often aloof, Sampheer is usually jovial and in many instances goofy. Although he was less so prior to his arrival to Earth, his interactions with Earthlings having caused his softer side to resurface. As survival was no longer his primary concern Sampheer instead opted to switch his focus towards protecting as he now had things to care about besides himself and his older brother. His time on Earth led him to becoming more selfless and developing a sense of justice, something that he once had no concept of. Sampheer's belief towards the usage of power has also shifted with his maturity. Having no other objective than to survive, as a child Sampheer staunchly believed that only those who were strong were worthy of survival and that the right to live had to be earned. This was of course conditioning brought onto him by harsh conditions as the relationships he developed with Earthlings caused him to change his views. Sampheer now understands that power must be used to uphold balance within the universe. The strong must not use their strength to overpower the weak but at the same time, the weak must not exploit the strength of others for their own benefit. He has come to learn what it means to have something to defend and with that has learned to keep his own strength under control and his rage from influencing him negatively. History Early Childhood Sampheer was born on the desert planet Gunsmoke to a Saiyan couple as their second child, his brother Sorrek being born two years before him. Captivity Under Bakkaret Residence on Earth Rematch Against Drakoo & Death Having been on Earth for roughly a decade Sampheer had become overtly comfortable with his peaceful life. Having fought against a variety of strong opponents he was confident that there was no enemy on Earth that could best him in combat. So when he received word that the Dragon Balls where being gathered he confidently went to confront whoever was doing so only to be reunited with a familiar foe. Drakoo had come to Earth in search of the Dragon Balls so that he may attain immortality and was unaware that Sampheer had been residing there. Determined to finish what he had started ten years ago, Drakoo quickly engaged Sampheer and the two became embroiled in battle. Throughout the bulk of the fight the two were evenly matched. That was until Sampheer unveiled his Super Saiyan transformations, his attained power-ups turning the battle into his favor. Realizing that he would otherwise lose Drakoo decided to cheat by threatening to destroy cities if Sampheer did not stop to negotiate with him. This turned out to be a trick and Sampheer found himself blasted through the chest by Drakoo. His heart disintegrated, Sampheer died instantly. Thankfully, he was able to severely injure Drakoo during the fight. With reinforcements arriving Drakoo fled and was unable to continue gathering the Dragon Balls. Sampheer's soul subsequently left his body and remained at the spot where he was killed. Not long after his death a Shinigami came to Sampheer and escorted him to the Other World. Judged by King Enma, Sampheer was at first nearly condemned to Hell because of the merciless acts he committed while under Bakkaret's captivity but was able to change Enma's mind after reminding him of his heroism on Earth. Thus Sampheer was allowed to enter the Soul Society. Plot Other World Tournament arc Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities [[Energy|Substantial Ki]]: High Strength: High Speed & Agility: High Endurance: Great Tactician: Techniques Physical ''Ki''-based Super Saiyan Sampheer is the second Saiyan in the universe to unlock the Super Saiyan transformation. During this state, his hair changes from black to pale blonde. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan Sage Super Saiyan Sage (超サイヤ人聖人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Seijin) is a unique Super Saiyan transformation utilized by Sampheer that combines natural energy with that of his ki. It is best defined as a hybrid between Sage Mode and Super Saiyan and is a result of Sampheer's inability to use the prior on its own. After being taught how to manipulate natural energy by Jūnan, Sampheer attempted to unlock Sage Mode but was unable to do so due to his inability to use chakra. When in this state Sampheer's hair stands up on end and turns golden as with any other Super Saiyan transformation, the only difference being the glowing green streaks running through it. This is a result of natural energy's presence within the transformation. In addition, bright red markings appear around his now golden eyes, his pupils dilating. Sampheer's physical attributes increase all-around when in this state. His overall power exceeds that of Super Saiyan 2 considerably and is comparable to Super Saiyan 3. Therefore, Sampheer while in Super Saiyan Sage is roughly four hundred times stronger than he is ordinarily. A major drawback of Super Saiyan Sage is that it is much shorter than any of the standard Super Saiyan transformations as the combined usage of natural energy and ki puts a larger than usual strain on Sampheer. The feats which Sampheer is able to achieve while in Super Saiyan Sage are comparable to that of the standard Sage Mode. Most notably, Sampheer can imbue his ki techniques with natural energy which increases their duration. For instance, a standard ki from Sampheer while in Super Saiyan Sage will noticeably longer to dissipate after release than a standard blast. As such it is possible for Sampheer's ki to exist independently of him for a period of time. The most notable feat of Super Saiyan Sage is that Sampheer is able to freely mold his ki even after release. An example of this would be him releasing an energy beam and molding the end of it into a hand which can be used to grab an opponent at a distance. This feat allows Sampheer to access a diverse arsenal of techniques that would be otherwise unavailable to him. Former Abilities Great Ape Transformation Like all Saiyans, Sampheer had the capability to attain the Great Ape form by absorbing Blutz Waves from the moon. However, while under Bakkaret's captivity, his tail was removed. It has not grown back since. Relationships Battles & Events Trivia Quotes Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Earth Resident Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Zodiac Fray Category:SK Universe Category:SK Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Beyond